El León Se Come A La Oveja
by dany-cullen-patt
Summary: Una excursión al campo sale mal cuando los amigos de Bella desaparecen.Mientras empieza con su búsqueda,se topa con la casa de Edward Cullen, sin saber que ella está por convertirse en el peón de un juego peligroso.Un juego que no puede permitirse perder.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Una excursión al campo sale mal cuando los amigos de Bella desaparecen. Mientras empieza con su búsqueda, se topa con la casa de Edward Cullen, sin saber que ella está por convertirse en el peón de un juego peligroso. Un juego que no puede permitirse /OOC/V&H

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia a **Raggdoll of Twilight, **yo solo me adjudico a la traducción con su permiso.

.

_Nota de __**Raggdoll of Twilight:**_

_Este fanfic está basado en la historia: ''El juego más peligroso'' por: Richard Connell _

_Fue una de __sus ficciones __cortas __más populares __de todos los tiempos__.__Fue __publicado por primera vez__el 19 de enero__de 1924 en __semanal __Collier.__Si__ no has tenido __el privilegio de leer __este trabajo__,__la sinopsis __es la siguiente:_

_El personaje principal, Rainsford__,__ es un cazador de caza de Nueva York__, que__ se cae de un yate__, mientras que__ en el Caribe. Se procede a nadar a una isla donde conoce a General de Zaroff__, un cazador de__ cosacos__,__ y es entonces perseguido por él como parte de un juego__.__ Equipada con sólo un cuchillo__, ropa y __alimentos, si podía sobrevivir Rainsford a su cazador durante tres días ganaría su libertad._

_Mientras que El León se come a la Oveja se basa en esta maravillosa historia__,__ tiene sus diferencias__._

_¡Espero que disfruten__!_

.

.

.

-Prologo-

El humo lleno la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban tres cuerpos que se desplazaban continuamente.

El jefe Jasper Hale se lleno de calor al tomar un sorbo de su caliente café negro. Y tomando con anticipación una calada a su cigarrillo se sentó frente a una mujer que parecía rondar los veinticinco años. No era hermosa, pero pensó que lo seria en otra situación. Pero ahora, se veía horrible con su vestido rasgado y la cara sucia. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de sangre, y con ojeras bajo los parpados. Su cabello estaba teñido y manchado de sangre y suciedad. Manchas y rasguños se extendían a través de la piel de sus manos, cara y cuello. Su labio inferior temblaba con escalofríos y miedo, como si hubiese visto una aparición fantasmal.

Detrás de ella se encontraba el detective Demetri, que parecía marchar entre los límites de la habitación, de una esquina a otra, con un Marlboro entre los dedos índice y medio. había inalado y exhalado por varios minutos ya que el cigarrillo era una necesidad desesperada.

El jefe Hale le indicó que comenzara.

Demetri se acerco a la mesa rodeando a la joven y apretó el botón de grabación en el dispositivo que se encuentra enfrente de ella.

"Vamos a comenzar", dijo Hale. Dando una larga calada a su adicción y exhalo el humo permitiéndoselo con la situación. Había dejado de fumar años atrás, pero había vuelto a ese hábito después de que muchas personas habían empezado a desaparecer de la ciudad y no se sabia de ellas después.

La mujer dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada. "¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?"

"Sólo empiece por el principio. Su nombre y edad sería bueno."

"Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Tengo veintitrés años."

Hale aplasto las cenizas acumuladas en una bandeja de vidrio que estaba al lado de su bloc de notas. "¿Y por qué estás aquí?"

"Porque yo sé lo que pasó con las personas que han desaparecido."

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante en su silla, recargando sus antebrazos desnudos en la mesa "¿Es esto una confesión, señorita Swan?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabe qué pasó con ellos?"

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras unía sus dedos sucios "Porque yo iba a ser uno de ellos."

-.

-.

-.

Díganme que les pareció? Es mi primera traducción así que si hay algún problema me avisan:)Déjenme sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho:)

Dany-Cullen-Patt


	2. El inicio de algo horripilante

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes de Meyer y la historia es de ****Raggdoll of Twilight.**

**Summary: ****Summary: Una excursión al campo sale mal cuando los amigos de Bella desaparecen. Mientras empieza con su búsqueda, se topa con la casa de Edward Cullen, sin saber que ella está por convertirse en el peón de un juego peligroso. Un juego que no puede permitirse /OOC/V&H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Cuatro Días Antes-

.

.

"No me siento cómodo con que vayas, es todo lo que digo, las personas desaparecidas no han aparecido, podrías resultar lastimada" explicó Charlie Swan a su hija, quien furiosa tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

"Sólo voy a estar fuera durante un par de días, papá. Voy a estar con mis amigos. No es gran cosa", dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco colocándose la chaqueta en su antebrazo. Se volvió a él en un intento por calmarlo, arqueo las cejas y suavizó la mirada.

"Sí, la parte de los amigos es otra cosa que me preocupa. ¿Newton va a estar ahí? Quiero decir, es un poco extraño."

"Vamos Papá" insistió "¿Confías en mi?"

Charlie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se encogió de hombros, señal de que había caído. Murmuró su aprobación, lo que causó que Bella sonriera y cruzara la cocina para darle un abrazo. Serían unos cuantos días hasta que lo volvería a ver.

Ella sabía que iba a estar bien. No era la primera vez que había viajado a Helen para ir a acampar, y esto no sería la última. Ella era consciente de los informes que se habían hecho en los últimos meses. La mayoría de los casos eran turistas que se había separado de su campamento en el bosque durante una excursión. Estaba segura de que ella y sus amigos iban a estar bien. Charlie la apretó cariñosamente y le ayudó a subir sus pertenencias a su vieja camioneta roja.

La primera semana de junio hizo su aparición con el aire húmedo y las temperaturas calidas. Estaba soleado por la tarde, casi sin nubes, Bella subió a su cacharro y encendió el motor. Que expulso mucho humo. Charlie hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su rostro para borrar el humo a su alrededor.

"Creo que es tiempo de comprar uno nuevo" dijo.

"Le pediré a Jake que le eche un ojo el lunes".

"¿Cómo es Jake ahora? No he oído hablar mucho de él después de que su padre ..."

"Él es bueno," Bella lo interrumpió sin querer. El incidente había sido demasiado reciente y demasiado doloroso para poder hablar de el. "Esta haciendo lo mejor que puede.".

Charlie asintió con la cabeza, con la desesperación aún brillando en sus ojos. "Mandale mis saludos."

"Lo haré. Te veré en un par de días."

"Oh, Bella!" Charlie grito cuando Bella estaba a punto de avanzar. El camión se sacudió cuando ella empujó el freno y se volvió rápidamente hacia él, su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Suspiró. "Puse una lata adicional de gas pimienta en tu bolso."

"Papá," dijo Bella conteniéndose para no decirle que estaba siendo demasiado sobre-protector.

"Sólo en caso", dijo y levantó las manos con una sonrisa.

Una risa débil escapó de sus labios. "Gracias. No te preocupes por mí. Voy a estar bien."

"Lo sé. Puedes controlar mejor que yo a los chicos."

"Gracias ", dijo con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos".

Charlie la despidió con un gesto de la mano y arranco.Se dirigió por el camino hacia la casa de Angela Webber. El aire fresco de la ventilación explotandp en su cara. Era lo único que parecía funcionar correctamente pero se las arreglaba para amar incondicionalmente el vehículo.

Bella fue la última en llegar, que no era inusual en ella. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la camioneta, Angela abrió la puerta de su casa de ladrillo que se encuentra en un barrio acogedor en una zona llamada Addison Heights,situado a treinta minutos al norte de Atlanta. Ella compartia la casa con su amiga,Jessica Stanley.

"Hey!" Angela la llamó y cruzó el césped hacia Bella.

"Hey".

"iremos en mi coche, así que puedes meter tus cosas en la parte de atrás." Angela rápidamente desvió su ruta y dio paso a su gran SUV plateado para abrir la puerta trasera. Acomodo las cosas que había en el para hacer espacio para las cosas de Bella.

"¿Están todos listos para ir?" Preguntó Bella mientras carga su saco de dormir azul en el espacio que Angela había despejado para ella.

"Yo creo que sí. Jessica está en el cuarto de baño. Ella ha estado ahí desde que Mike y Eric lleguaron " Angela sonrio cuando Bella se aserco para ayudarla a cerrar la cajuela.

"Eso no es sorprendente."

"Sabes que para Jessica, todo tiene que ser perfecto."

"Vamos a estar en el bosque durante dos días. ¿ se va a poner maquillaje todo el tiempo?"

"No todo el tiempo", dijo Jessica saltando hacia ellos, no afectada por la conversación.

"¿Finalmente estas lista?" Bella le preguntó mientras apretaba a Jessica en un abrazo.

"Sip! Lista para ensuciarme! No puedo creer que ustedes dos me metiera en esto."

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Te voy a enseñar todo lo que se necesita saber", dijo Bella.

"Que dulce. Tal vez impresione a Mike con mis nuevas habilidades."

"Sólo quiero salir de la casa. Hay energía negativa aquí con todos losfinales", agregó Angela.

Jessica asintió con la cabeza. "La energía es totalmente negativa".

"Creo que un par de días de aire fresco es lo que todos ustedes necesitan", dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió una vez más, y surgieron tres hombres jóvenes. Bella vio a Jake detrás de Eric y Mike . Trató de no mirar el camino ycon los brazos cruzados giró a su lado. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él y sonrió. Por un breve momento, vio aquel niño inocente de ocho años de edad que le robó su primer beso bajo el árbol de roble detrás de su casa. Casi podía volver a sentir el beso ensus labios.

Suavemente golpeo con su pie el zapato de Bella. "Hey".

"Hey".

"¿Cómo estás?"

"No tan mal. ¿tu?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, supongo."

Ella acepto asintiendo, sabiendo que el dolor por la muerte de su padre era una emoción difícil de tragar después de unas pocas semanas. Él había dejado claro a todos que él no quería hablar de ello, así que nunca lo llevó más allá de preguntar cómo le iba. Ella cambió de tema. "Mi papá me dijo que te dijera hola, por el camino."

"Dile que le digo lo mismo cuando vuelvas a hablar con el ¿Vas a venir conmigo?"

"Pense que todos irían en el coche de Ángela"

"Bueno, ella conducira, también. Pero tengo que trabajar en la mañana del domingo, así que voy a tener que regresarme antes que todos ustedes" Jake parecía lamentarlo.

"Creia que tendrías todo el fin de semana"

"No del todo. Mi jefe es un imbécil."

"Eso es una mierda". Bella frunció el ceño pero busco lo bueno de la situación. "Por lo menos tendrás que pasar una noche conmigo."

Arqueó una ceja cuando Bella lo dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa. "¿Significa esto que estaremos compartiendo una tienda de campaña, Swan?"

"A menos que quieras compartir una con los tortolitos", dijo Bella y asintió con la cabeza hacia la pareja al lado de ellos que estaban demasiado ocupados agarrando y poniendo los ojos hacia sus seres queridos Bella y Jake intercambiaron una mirada. Una mirada que fue suficiente para discernir la situación.

"De ninguna manera."

Las esquinas de su boca se alargaron, asiendo que unos hoyuelos se crearan en sus mejillas "Entonces creo que estaremos compartiendo una tienda de campaña."

-x-

Las ventanas del F150 de Jake estaban abiertas y el aire que entro desordeno el cabello limpio de Bella, haciendo que en este se le hicieran enredos alrededor de la cara.

El paseo de dos horas a Helen pasaron rápidamente. Si ella hubiera estado viajando con alguien mas, sabía que habría sido una tortura, pero Jake era diferente. Siempre había sido diferente. Él era el sol en sus días de lluvia, siempre se presentaba haciéndola reir, incluso cuando ella sentía que no podía.

Mas ahora, aun estaba el chico torpe que sabía cómo dibujar una sonrisa en su cara con una sola mirada. La única diferencia era que los años habían cambiado su apariencia. Sus brazos una vez desgarbados se habían hecho duros y musculosos cuando había comenzado a arreglar autos, sus piernas flacas estaban ahora abultadas desde el momento en que se había integrado a los bomberos cuando se graduaron. Había pasado varios años, mientras estaba en la universidad, alegaba que Charlie había sido la de inspira ración a la idea. Para Bella, el había crecido más desde que lo había visto por última vez, por eso, tenía que mantener las manos ocupadas para no llegar a acariciar el contorno de su bíceps. Él lo hizo fácil, distrayéndola con las desgracias de su compañero de habitación continua.

Una historia llevó a la otra y la risa se llevó adelante con una serie de viejos recuerdos que con frecuencia dio lugar a una broma infame o dos. A veces se rieron hasta que se quedaron en silencio y otras veces las lágrimas surgieron de los agudos dolores en los costados. Jake se secó una lágrima de alegría que se quedó por debajo de sus ojos y miró a Bella, el cosquilleo de la risa todavía colgando de su pecho. Sonrió mientras empujaba su cara acercándola al aire corriendo por la ventana y cerró los ojos.

La visión de su pelo alborotado dio lugar a una serie de imágenes de sus momentos más íntimos. Tenía que detenerlos antes de que esos pensamientos la pusieran más nerviosa. La visión de la curva de sus labios y el arco de su cuello cuando arrojó sus preocupaciones al viento hicieron que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Todo acerca de sus rasgos físicos le recordaba cuando no eran sólo amigos, sino amantes.

Bella se volvió hacia él. Lo observo por sólo un momento antes de dirigir su atención a la carretera. El aun podía sentir los ojos de Bella sobre él, y podía ver desde el rabillo del ojo. Él miró de reojo un par de veces antes verla de frente.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó con una sonrisa con una leve burla en sus palabras.

"Nada". Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo en su regazo, preguntándose si alguna vez recordaría la noche en que prometieron no hablarse de nuevo.

-x-

Mike odiaba acampar en ese tipo de lugares. Odiaba estar con otras personas que no conocía. Los sitios no estaban bien, de todos modos. Por lo tanto, los llevó a una zona aislada donde podrían explorar y estar a distancia de la civilización, pero no tanto. Por si era necesario. Aseguró a sus amigos que había estado allí varias veces cuando era niño y estaba seguro de que no se metería en problemas porque los dueños no se enterarían. Pero la política de la propiedad no era de su incumbencia. Simplemente, no le importaba.

Él condujo la camioneta por un camino lleno de baches y sin pavimentar situado entre los árboles de hoja perenne y se detuvo cuando llegó al lugar familiar.

Se trataba de un camping ideal: la tierra era llana, había suficiente espacio entre los árboles para establecer todas las tiendas de campaña y estaba lejos de la carretera. Si él no sabía lo que hacía, él habría pensado que el área fue creada con el propósito exacto de camping, sobre todo en el arroyo cercano, pero sabía que no había sido así durante el tiempo que podía recordar.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces.

"¿Alguien más leído acerca de todas esas personas que desaparecen aquí?"Jessica le preguntó mientras intentaba avivar el material grueso de la tienda.

"Eso es más hacia la ciudad, Jess", respondió Mike, tirando de una Budweiser de la nevera que insistió en llevar. Se bebió la cerveza rápidamente y se aplano el cilindro de aluminio en la frente, dejando escapar un aullido de diversión.

Bella ayudo a Jessica a poner la tienda, se encogió. "Ouch".

"¡Amigo, ahorrar un poco para todos los demás!" Eric se echó a reír.

"No, esto es mío. Todos pueden ir a meter la cara en esa corriente haya abajo. "Bromeó Mike y se sentó en la tapa. Jake se acercó a él y lo empujó fuera de la nevera y tomo una cerveza.

"Está bien, quizás voy a compartir". Mike se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los pantalones.

Todos se echaron a reir y empezaron a armar sus tiendas. Terminando casi a la puesta de sol. Despues de terminar todo empezaron a recoger leña. Bella los coloco unos sobre otros y luego usando el encendedor de su bolcillo, encendió unas cuantas piezas de corteza seca. En cuestión de minutos el fuego creció, alejando el ambiente oscuro y emitiendo calor.

El brillo de color naranja y rosa en el horizonte pronto se convirtió en negro. La llamada del chotacabras sonó a través del bosque y se enfrentaron con el eco de las risas del grupo. Se compartieron historias, se reunieron alrededor del fuego y bebierpn hasta que ya no podían ver bien.

A menos de una milla de distancia, a través de la corriente, sobre una pared grande, y más allá de un jardín, estaba sentado un hombre. Era joven, guapo, y se consideraba un caballero de las cosas bien. Su entorno e hablan de sus conquistas: el latifundio, su ropa de seda, y las joyas en sus manos. Era un hombre que prosperó y se adentró en las riquezas, al menos cuando estaba vivo.

El joven suspiró y apoyó la parte posterior de la cabeza en la almohada, de su sala de estar. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje y borró el rojo de su boca antes de levantarse de la comodidad de la silla. Tomó su bastón negro y plata, y miró al hombre que se encontraba a un lado de el, entonces suspiró decepcionado. el dio un paso para alejarse oyó el eco de una voz creciente de los bosques.

Rápidamente se volvió hacia el bosque. En ese momento, la vida del bosque se detuvo y los animales que bordean la propiedad quedaron quietos."¿Has oído eso, Félix?"

La sangre fresca en sus ojos recorrió el contorno de los árboles, para encontrar la orientación precisa de la voz. La risa volvió a sonar, y su boca se estiro en una mueca, revelando sus dientes afilados.

"Intrusos", se susurró a sí mismo con diversión. 

Y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su mansión. Dejando el cadáver de Félix a la putrefacción.

.

.

.

Uff! Que les pareció? Hace un año que no actualizo! Jajaja bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, se los quería dejar ayer pero estaba demasiado largo y apenas termine ahorita. Dejen sus reviews:D

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento no es un cap nuevo:$**

**CHICAS necesito su apoyo en una página nueva que tenemos mis amigas y yo…es de Josh Hutcherson, exacto, el protagonista de ''juegos del hambre'' sé que a lo mejor a muchas esto no les guste o les moleste, ya que algunas la consideran ''rival'' de twilight, pero confió en que por ahí haya alguna a la que ame a las dos sagas, personalmente pienso que casa una tiene su encanto… Por favor den ''me gusta'' abra novelas y quizá adapte una mía para subirla en la paginad Si les interesa les puedo escribir una historia, solo den ''me gusta en la pagina'' y déjenme un mensaje ahí diciendo que vienen de FF okey? Gracias las quiero:**

**www .facebook. GinnyDonita o busquen en facebook: Joshbesionadas.**

**Quiten los espacios graciasc:**

en cuanto a los capítulos…están en camino!

Dany-Cullen-Patt


	4. Pez pequeño, Pez grande

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes de Meyer y la historia es de****Raggdoll of Twilight.**

**Summary:****Summary: Una excursión al campo sale mal cuando los amigos de Bella desaparecen. Mientras empieza con su búsqueda, se topa con la casa de Edward Cullen, sin saber que ella está por convertirse en el peón de un juego peligroso. Un juego que no puede permitirse perder/OOC/V&H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tres días antes-

.

.

Bella se estremeció con la brisa matutina y atrajo las rodillas contra su pecho tanto como pudo en el estrecho espacio de la bolsa de dormir. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente recorriendo el lugar. En pocas palabras, había olvidado donde estaba, el alcohol seguía haciendo estragos en su mente. Parpadeo varias veces y, finalmente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella.

Recordó Los malvaviscos y la cerveza. El calor del fuego y el olor de la leña, el aire fresco de la montaña y teniendo a Jacob cada vez más cerca. El calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se frotaba los brazos tratando de entrar en calor.

Y también cuando Jake la ayudó a entrar en la tienda y a acomodarse en la bolsa de dormir, recordó como este le acaricio el cabello antes de irse.

Se sintió aliviada al no tener momentos embarazosos invadiendo sus pensamientos. Tal vez ella no hizo el ridículo como solía hacer cuando bebía.

Con los pocos rayos iluminando el pequeño lugar, Ángela salió estirándose, observando que el fuego que ayer la había mantenido caliente estaba hecho cenizas.

Bella salió unos minutos después, envolviéndose más en la manta que traía y se acerco a la fogata para inspeccionarla.

"Vamos a necesitar más madera", afirmó.

"Sí, bueno, para eso están los chicos", dijo Ángela.

Bella sonrió y se levantó de su posición en cuclillas "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

Ángela se quedo pensativa. No había mucho que hacer en medio de la nada, a menos que se dirigían a la ciudad, pero salir y vagar lejos del lugar les obligaría a recoger todo su equipo. Era poco probable que alguien encontrara sus cosas tan lejos de la ciudad, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, pensó Ángela.

"No sé", dijo. "No hay mucho que hacer".

"Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer" dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"Eso está bien. Ya encontraremos algo. ¿Y si vamos de excursión?"

"Encontré un camino colina abajo, podríamos ir, si los demás están de acuerdo.".

"¿Crees que nuestras cosas estarán bien?" Preguntó Ángela, expresando su preocupación.

"Debería estar bien. Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la carretera, y vamos a estar en la zona."

Una hora más tarde, después de recolectas madera suficiente para el fuego, se alistaron para la excursión.

"¿Por qué no te adelantas para ver si hay algo peligroso para nosotros?" Le dijo Jessica bromeando a Mike.

"He traído mi pistola", se encogió de hombros Mike.

Bella lo miro confundida "¿Te has traído el arma?"

"Sí," dijo Mike con obviedad.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bella.

"Uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar aquí. Quién sabe, podríamos encontrarnos con algún tesoro escondido o algo así."

Jacob se echó a reír. "¿Y donde piensas guardar ese dinero? ¿En la campera de Angie?

"O en el camión."

"Pff. Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, los dejo a su suerte."

Bella bajó la cabeza. "Tan pronto, ¿eh?"

"Sí, por desgracia tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa y trabajar mañana temprano, así que tengo que dormir. No he dormido mucho anoche"

"Yo no ronco ¿o sí?"

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. "No, que yo sepa."

"Eso es bueno", dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te recompensare con una cena" afirmo Jake al ver la cara de tristeza de Bella. "¿Trato?

"Es un trato" Coincidió abrazándolo, resistiendo el impulso de pedirle que se quedara.

"Ten cuidado" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de regresar hacia el campamento.

"Siempre lo tengo"

.

-x-

.

Al día siguiente se encontraban otra vez de excursión, pero ahora siguieron otro camino.

"¡Amigo! ¡Creo que es hora de volver! Mis pies me están matando" Lloriqueo Eric.

"Ya casi llegamos, hombre", dijo Mike, animando a su amigo.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Pregunto Jessica también cansada.

"Hay un lugar que visitaba cuando era niño" dijo Mike . "Quiero ver si todavía está allí."

"¿Qué clase de lugar?" -Preguntó Jessica.

"Una vieja casa de ladrillo" Explico "¡Vamos! Ya casi estamos allí." Los apuro antes de que alguno volviera a quejarse por el largo camino.

Ellos siguieron a Mike sin descanso a través del gran laberinto de arboles. Después de varios minutos de caminar, Mike corrió hacia una pared muy alta, que los cubría de los rayos del sol.

Una sensación de terror incomodo a Bella, ninguno de sus amigos pareció notarlo, ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, la sensación no el abandono ni cuando se alejo de la pared de ladrillo.

Se puso de pie bajo el sol, a poca distancia de sus amigos sonrientes y buscó una razón por la que se había llegado a sentir así, sin encontrar una buena respuesta.

"¿Qué crees que es?" Eric le preguntó poniendo la mano sobre los ladrillos, como si fuera un nuevo material que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

"Es una pared, Eric", dijo Jessica con obviedad.

"Sin embargo, ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, aunque yo no recuerdo que fuera tan alto, sin embargo." Mike dio un paso atrás y miró hacia arriba "Deben ser muy difícil mantener una estructura así."

Ángela se acerco a observar más de cerca el muro "Podría ser un muro de contención."

"Muchachos, ¿Nos podríamos ir? No me siento muy bien. Creo que me tengo que sentar", dijo Bella agarrándose el estómago afirmando lo anterior.

"Sí, regresemos. Tengo hambre de todos modos," dijo Mike sacando la pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta "Tal vez encontremos la cena en el camino"

Bella rodó sus ojos y replico. "No voy a comer cualquier cosa que cazes, Mike."

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó intrigado.

"Primero, porque la temporada de caza ha terminado y que es ilegal, y dos, la caza está mal", explico enumerando con los dedos.

"¿Cómo que la caza está mal?" Mike pregunto extrañado.

"Entiendo que un hombre como tu no entienda ni crea esto, pero los animales que cazan tan cruelmente también tienen sentimientos" Dijo Bella mientras pateaba las ramas que se le cruzaban en el camino, conteniendo su ira mientras recordaba las historias que había escuchado sobre las excursiones de caza casi inhumana de Mike y su familia.

"Bella, los animales no tienen emociones, ¿de acuerdo? No tienen importancia." Le explico tratándola como niña pequeña. Ella bufo.

"Ellos no son sin importancia, Mike. Ellos sienten el miedo y el dolor al igual que tú y yo. ¡Es un hecho científico! ¿Cómo te sentirías si algún animal llegara y te matara?"

Mike se burló. "¡Eso es estúpido! Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo en el sol. Te explicare, el mundo se compone de dos clases, los cazadores y la presa . Dios dejo absolutamente seguro que nosotros éramos los cazadores. Es por eso que tenemos las armas, y es por eso que los animales no las tienen, "hizo una pausa mientras daba un paso esquivando una enorme rama "Además, yo no le veo el mal a comer carne. Simplemente no me importa."

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, sin poder contener su ira por más tiempo. "Los que matan animales para alimentarse lo hacen con cuidado, y para un propósito, en cambio, los cazadores los matan solo para tenerlos de trofeo adornando su sala"

Mike parecía divertirse con la discusión, los demás solo miraban al suelo tratando de ignorarlos. "Tu argumento es débil, castaña ", dijo a pocos centímetros de su cara, y luego pasó junto a ella. "Así que, ¿esto significa que tu nunca dispararías a un animal para seguir con vida?"

Bella pensó en el escenario por un momento, jugando con las opciones en su cabeza. ¿Sería capaz de matar para sobrevivir? "No estoy segura de si apretaría el gatillo", dijo y lo siguió de vuelta al campamento, ninguno volvió a abordar el tema de nuevo.

= X =

Una vez de vuelta en la seguridad de sus tiendas de campaña, se debatieron sobre qué comer para la cena. Mientras que Ángela insistió en calentar los alimentos enlatados en el fuego, Mike tenía una idea diferente. Ordeno a Eric que lo siguiera, diciendo que volvería pronto. Mientras, Ángela y Jessica platicaban alrededor del fuego, Bella alegando que aún no se sentía bien, se arrastró de vuelta a los confines de su tienda y cerró la cremallera una vez en el interior.

Se quedo pensando sobre su saco de dormir, observando el estrecho espacio que la rodeaba, sonrió, pensando que si Jacob hubiera estado allí, habría puesto una mano sobre su estomago intentando controlar todas las emociones que la embargaban.

Se quedo dormida con ese pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ese lugar, Mike y Eric llevaban un tiempo tratando de atrapar algunos peces que corrían por una corriente. Eric no se sentía tan entusiasta como Mike.

"¿No podemos tener un poco de frijoles o algo así? Estoy muy cansado de estar aquí", dijo Eric con sus pantalones arremangados sobre sus rodillas y sus pies desnudos hundiéndose en la arena debajo de él.

"¡No!"Dijo Mike, agachándose y moviendo sus manos en el agua. "¡Vamos a tener peces! Entonces esa perra se podrá comer sus palabras cuando se este comiendo lo que hemos capturado." Se limpió el antebrazo a través de su nariz. "Inhumano mi culo."

"El orgullo es una cosa peligrosa, mi amigo." No haciendo caso a sus palabras siguió tratando de capturar algún pez.

"No me importa." Apretó las manos debajo de la superficie. "¡Maldita sea! Pensé que tenía uno."

"Te das cuenta de que se trata de una corriente, ¿verdad? Creo que el único pez que encontraremos aquí son los Itty Bitty que se utilizan para capturar peces más grandes." Eric hizo un gesto con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

"Entonces vamos a tener las barritas de pescado", dijo Mike.

"Tu amigo tiene razón, ¿sabes?" Una voz desconocida se unió a la conversación.

Mike y Eric se sobresaltaron y giraron para afrontar al dueño de la voz, se encontraron a un hombre sentado sobre una gran roca situada en el suelo se agacho adentrando su mano en el agua, atrapando uno.

"No son peces, son lo que yo uso para atrapar a los más grandes ", dijo el hombre.

"¿de dónde coño has salido?" Mike preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"Lo siento", dijo el desconocido. "Yo no quise asustarte." Mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

"No lo ha hecho. Le he preguntado de dónde viene."

"Mi casa no está lejos de aquí", dijo. "De hecho , estás en mi tierra."

La boca de Eric tembló por el miedo y se apresuro a decir. "¡Lo sentimos! No sabíamos que estábamos en su propiedad."

"No hay problema. Me gusta la compañía. Como se puede imaginar, yo no veo a mucha gente de aquí a menos que vaya a la ciudad."

"Ya sé, es de mala educación no avisar cuando vas detrás de alguien." Mike pensó en ir a sacar la pistola que estaba del otro lado de la corriente dentro de una bolsa que había traído para guardar el pescado.

El desconocido parecía sonreír con cada palabra que él decía "Yo estaba aquí antes de que llegaras. Simplemente no me viste."

"No, yo hubiera visto a alguien sentado allí", insistió Mike, sintiéndose un poco aterrorizado por la presencia del hombre.

El desconocido se echó a reír otra vez. "Yo no he dicho que estaba sentado aquí. Simplemente dije que yo estaba aquí y no me vio."

"Sí, lo que sea", dijo Mike retrocediendo cuando el hombre se levanto.

"¿Puedo saber sus nombres?", preguntó.

Eric se sintió de repente muy nervioso, y con la necesidad de responder todo lo que el hombre preguntara, ya que estaban en su propiedad "Soy Eric, y él es Mike".

Mike se volvió hacia Eric con la cara roja de la ira "¡Eric!"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Eric le preguntó, sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. "Soy Edward Cullen", dijo, y vieron asombrados como sus ojos pasaban de un color rojo a uno completamente negro.

.

.

.

Uff! Pensé que no lo terminaría hoy, peor bueno aquí lo tienen, que les parece la traducción? Eh visto que los caps antiguos están un poco mal, que piensan? Los edito y los vuelvo a seguir? Y porfavor déjenme sus comentarios, porque sin ellos no me siento con ánimo de seguir traduciendo, y siento que desperdicio mi tiempo porque nadie lo lee.

Bye!

Dany-Cullen-Patt


End file.
